


Калейдоскоп

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник зарисовок по Shadowhunters, разные пейринги и жанры.<br/>Будет пополнятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/пейринг: Сафаэль, намёки на Малек.  
> Предупреждения: канонная смерть персонажа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cцена из второй части шестой книги, мысли Саймона перед сделкой с Асмодеем.

Вампир всегда мёртв.  
  
Им не нужно дышать, не нужно есть и пить. Их сердца бьются, а лёгкие качают воздух чисто по привычке.  
  
Всё, что нужно вампиру - чужая кровь, сон и отсутствие солнечного света.  
  
Но когда Саймон узнаёт, что Рафаэля больше нет, его сердце действительно перестаёт биться, а воздух становится не нужен.  
  
Он не успел.  
  
Поэтому, когда отец Магнуса озвучивает цену, у Саймона нет сомнений.  
  
Он смотрит на самого Магнуса, уже решившегося, и на Алека, который не может отпустить мага, но не ощущает ни зависти, ни злости, потому что знает, через что они прошли. Он смотрит на едва сдерживающую слёзы Клэри, в глазах которой неподдельный ужас, и на бледного Джейса, взгляд которого тяжёл и нечитаем. Он смотрит на отчаявшуюся, плачущую Изабель, которая кусает губы и мнёт в руках остатки кнута.  
  
Саймон уже решил и потому говорит одному из Девяти Князей Ада что-то про колледж.  
  
Асмодей смеётся и просит сверху воспоминания.  
  
И это кажется отличным выходом. Саймону будет чертовски не хватать их всех, но если он не будет помнить всех этих людей и все эти приключения, если он забудет всё о Сумеречном мире - всё станет нормально.  
  
Ему хочется смеяться от того, как легко он обманывает себя - он хочет забыть Рафаэля, сбежать от этой тупой боли в груди. Потому что тогда его сердце сможет биться нормально, а сам он - дышать полной грудью.  
  
Как же хорошо он теперь понимает Магнуса.  
  
Саймон обводит взглядом друзей и делает шаг вперёд. Он закрывает глаза на мгновение и видит перед собой Рафаэля - всегда элегантного одетого, такого загадочного и такого красивого. Он говорит "Прощай" этому образу, потому что самому Рафаэлю он этих слов уже не сможет сказать никогда.  
  
Когда вихрь воспоминаний окутывает их всех, Саймон слышит лишь знакомый тихий смех.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/пейринг: Магнус, Рафаэль, намёки на пре-Сафаэль и пре-Малек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я читаю книги в очень странном порядке, а от тонн фанфиков и идей в чатиках уже толком не помню и сериал :D И потому не особо в курсе отношений Рафаэля и Магнуса в книгах (кроме как того, что происходило или упоминалось во второй части шестой книги), так что будем считать, что это канон сериала, таймлайн где-то после первой встречи Алека и Магнуса, но до смерти Саймона и превращения его в вампира.

Солнце скрывается за горизонтом настолько, что свет не достаёт даже до шпилей высоток Нью-Йорка, когда Рафаэль появляется на пороге квартиры Магнуса.  
  
Маг не говорит ни слова. Пропускает внутрь, закрывает за гостем дверь, отходит к бару, что-то выбирая. Вампир так же молча снимает пиджак, аккуратно складывает его и оставляет на спинке дивана. Ладони замирают на изысканной ткани всего на миг, Рафаэль закрывает глаза и неуклюже валится на диван, будто оставив всю свою грациозность где-то на улице. Магнус стоит спиной, но это от него не ускользает.  
  
Свет в помещении плавно угасает, становясь приятно приглушенным, даже защитные знаки на стенах, казалось, теперь сияют не так ярко.  
  
Всё так же в тишине - если можно назвать тишиной шум никогда не умолкающего «Большого Яблока» за окнами - Сантьяго принимает из рук Магнуса бокал, но не торопится поднести к губам и попробовать предложенный напиток.  
  
Магнус садится на диван рядом с Рафаэлем, в пол-оборота к вампиру, закидывая руку на спинку, а ногу на ногу.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь слишком усталым, и нет, на дне этого бокала тебе не найти ответов на свои вопросы.  
  
Рафаэль лишь грустно усмехается, продолжая крутить в руке хрупкое стекло и наблюдая за перекатами какого-то коктейля внутри.  
  
Магнус делает глоток чего-то подозрительно-оранжевого из своего фужера, смотрит на позднего гостя и больше ничего не говорит.  
  
\- Он связался с Камиллой, а ты прекрасно знаешь её. - Спустя какое-то время заговаривает Рафаэль. - Она наиграется, сломает его и выбросит, как и всегда.  
  
\- Ты о том мальчишке, Саймоне?  
  
Вампир грустно усмехается ещё раз, но глаз от бокала не отводит.  
  
\- Ты помнишь его имя.  
  
\- Я много что помню, друг мой.  
  
Рафаэль наконец-то делает глоток предложенного ему напитка и вновь пытается высмотреть что-то в движении жидкости среди стеклянных граней.  
  
Магнус решает, что с него хватит этой угнетающей атмосферы.  
  
\- Увы, я не лучший советчик в делах сердечных, - а особенно - сейчас - добавляет про себя маг, пытаясь не вспоминать о смущённой улыбке и чёрных вихрах, - но разве не тебе по силам помочь ему? Из всех ныне, - он делает жест рукой, словно подбирая слово, - живущих, именно ты знаешь Камиллу лучше всех. Ну, а в случае чего - я могу.. оказать услугу.  
  
Привычные интонации помогают отвлечься от тягостных мыслей, здравое зерно в словах заставляет мозг наконец работать, и первые детали плана, пусть и ещё не достаточно чётко, но сформировываются в голове.  
  
\- Значит, услугу, - двигает бровью Рафаэль, уже зная, что попросит у мага.  
  
Он допивает залпом многострадальный коктейль - или что бы там это ни было, - вручает бокал слегка опешившему Магнусу, встаёт и широкими шагами идёт к выходу.  
  
\- Кстати, отвратное пойло. Если ты угощал им того охотника, то теперь понятно, почему он так быстро от тебя сбежал и теперь шарахается!  
  
Да что ж у него за друзья-то, - думает Магнус, обновляет магическую защиту на закрывшейся за Сантьяго двери, а затем вытягивает ноги, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее.  
  
Забытый пиджак он вернёт Рафаэлю потом. Лет через пять.  
  
Хотя нет, поправляет он сам себя, глядя на грязный бокал, что всучил ему вампир, и щелчком пальцев отправляя его куда-то в небытие.  
  
Через все десять.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/пейринг: Сафаэль; фоном Малек, Клэри, Люк, Стэн с толпой вампиров.  
> Предупреждения: 5+1; АУ - Асмодей забрал только метку Каина в качестве платы, Рафаэль - глава вампиров Нью-Йорка, Саймон остался вампиром-светолюбом и его правой рукой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте также присутствует отсылка к [этой зарисовке](http://nasty-coyotl.diary.ru/p208764027.htm?oam#more5) чудесной Гаруспик <3

\- Нет, мы не встречаемся, - устало огрызается Рафаэль на _слишком_ понимающие взгляды Стэна и остальных подручных, когда Саймон, в очередной раз разругавшись с Рафаэлем по причине очередного происшествия с оборотнями, вылетел из общей гостиной посреди небольшого стихийного собрания клана и хлопнул дверью. Они смогут всё уладить, но часы показывают почти полдень, а значит продолжить разговор можно будет только после захода солнца или когда Саймон вернётся в ДюМорт.

Стэн лишь улыбается и качает головой.

***

\- Мы не встречаемся, - говорит Рафаэль Магнусу и Алеку, которые встречаются им в том дорогущем ресторане, куда Рафаэль повёл Саймона поу.. позавтракать, потому что не стоит правой руке главы Нью-Йоркского клана вампиров по привычке питаться одним фастфудом.

Магнус делает вид, что поверил, но в кошачьих глазах - понимание, а в таком характерном для Верховного Мага Бруклина движении бровей - пожелание удачи.

***

\- Мы не встречаемся, - отчаянно повторяет про себя Рафаэль, пытаясь не комкать пальцами ткань одного из своих пиджаков, который достаточно долго носил Саймон - ткань пропахла им и послушно льнёт к пальцам.

Рафаэля ведёт от запаха.

***

\- Мы не встречаемся, - совсем тихо, так, чтобы не услышал никто кроме его собеседника, поясняет Рафаэль Люку, пристально на него, Рафаэля, смотрящего. У оборотней великолепный нюх, в особенности у альф, и поэтому Люку, как ещё действующему альфе Нью-Йоркской стаи, достаточно один раз втянуть носом воздух, чтобы понять, что пиджак Рафаэля пахнет Саймоном, потому что слишком уж много времени тот проводит в «Нефритовом Волке». 

Люк продолжает пристально смотреть на главу вампиров, но взгляд смягчается, а после альфа в коротком жесте поддержки сжимает рукой плечо Рафаэля.

***

\- Мы не встречаемся, - зачем-то оправдывается перед Клэри Рафаэль, когда та заглядывает в отель, чтобы дождаться Саймона. Девушка реагирует в точности как её приёмный отец - лишь смотрит зелёными глазами и ничего не говорит.

Разве что улыбается понимающе и немного грустно.

***

\- Мы не встречаемся, - предупреждающе-обреченно выдыхает Рафаэль в губы Саймона, сразу как разрывает поцелуй, и Бог лишь знает, _чего_ ему это стоит.

Саймон смеётся, крепче прижимается к Рафаэлю и отвечает:

\- Конечно нет, - он игриво проводит языком по нижней губе старшего вампира, обнимает за талию и уверенно заканчивает, прежде чем снова поцеловать, - По моим ощущениям, мы давно женаты. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/пейринг: Сафаэль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: писалось в самолёте. Весь салон спал, а мне чего-то не хватало :(

Рафаэль просыпается от звука открывающейся двери, но, едва расслышав знакомое бормотание, решает не дергаться и не подавать виду, что уже не спит.

Саймон, не зажигая свет и продолжая едва слышно бубнить, входит в комнату, раздевается и валится в кровать, пытаясь перетянуть на себя одеяло.

Рафаэль делиться сокровищем не желает.

Ровно как двигаться и открывать глаза.

\- Ты не прибалдел ли? - совершенно не сонным голосом спрашивает он вторженца.

Саймон отрывает от подушки растрёпанную голову, а спустя мгновение подрывается:

\- Ох, прости, я тебя разбудил, да? - виновато спрашивает Льюис и тут же покаянно зарывается носом в местечком между плечом и шеей Рафаэля, прижимаясь ближе. - Прости, тяжелый день, даже очень тяжелый, быть твоей правой рукой не очень-то и легко, а зарплату мне не платят, работаю я вообще задаром, ну, за еду конечно тоже, если кровь можно считать едой, но за еду работали только рабы в Древнем Египте, и хотя сейчас ситуация в некоторых слоях населения очень похожа, мама дорогая, и зачем я только стал вампиром...

Поток слов постепенно становится медленнее, появляются паузы, невнятные звуки и мычание. К концу речи Саймон отключается, успев облапить Рафаэля всеми конечностями. Сантьяго улыбается, аккуратно - насколько позволяет хватка отрубившегося Льюиса - поправляет одеяло, устраивается поудобнее в кольце рук и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как одолевает сон.

В самом деле, не говорить же Саймону, что без ставших привычными обнимашек не получается толком ни заснуть, ни выспаться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сафаэль, PG-13, флафф, милота, кроватка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я правда в плохие дни на работе очень скучаю по своей кровати :D

\- Почему ты спишь на кровати? - после секундного ступора спрашивает Саймон.   
\- Почему ты вошел без стука в мои _личные_ комнаты? - в тон ему отвечает Рафаэль.  
Саймон переводит взгляд с широкого и удобного даже на вид предмета мебели на хозяина комнаты и обратно.  
\- Почему ты и все остальные спите в нормальных человеческих кроватях, а я должен спать _в гробу_?  
\- Почему бы тебе не пройти прогуляться и подумать над этим, раз уж все равно ты отлыниваешь от тренировок? - добавляет стали в голос Рафаэль.  
Несколько мгновений Саймон продолжает сверлить взглядом ни в чем неповинную кровать, а затем разворачивается и выходит из комнаты - если движение со всей доступной вампирской скоростью можно назвать выходом, а не выбеганием.  
Рафаэль устало вздыхает и трет пальцами переносицу, пытаясь выбросить из головы странный, изменившийся после его слов взгляд недавнообращенного и собственные мысли о том, что, быть может, с парнем - Саймоном - нужно помягче. Старается ведь.

Когда пять лет спустя Рафаэль опрокидывает Саймона на свою кровать, Льюис стонет удивленно.  
\- О, мой Бог, она такая удобная! Как же я мечтал о ней!  
\- То есть, - глубоко трагичным голосом начинает говорить Рафаэль, перестав выцеловывать - почти выкусывать, едва прихватывая зубами - замысловатые узоры на шее Саймона и отстранясь. - Ты мечтал не обо мне, а о моей _кровати_?  
\- По тебе я с ума сходил! - Восклицает Саймон, недовольный прекращением ласки. - А полежать на твоей кровати это так, что-то вроде мечты идиота.  
\- Мечты идиота? - переспрашивает Рафаэль.  
\- Ну да, - облизывает губы Саймон. - У меня много таких. Но о тебе и твоей кровати - самые идиотские из всех. А теперь они сбылись одновременно. Комбо!  
Рафаэль не выдерживает и разрывает футболку на младшем вампире, и, прежде чем впиться поцелуем в эти припухшие, растянутые в одновременно радостной и соблазняющей улыбке губы, выдыхает Саймону прямо в ухо:  
\- Сейчас я тебе покажу  _комбо_.

Через полтора года надсадно заскрипевшая кровать отправляется на свалку, а её место занимает резная красавица с высоким изголовьем и бархатным балдахином на четырёх столбиках.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стихийный однострочник по этой гифке: https://68.media.tumblr.com/400a255e0ffc05bf65fc3077c702b8c5/tumblr_olwxjzvfWY1v2d74xo2_400.gif

Алек, облизнув губы, разворачивается и идет следом.  
Затем заходит в кабинет и закрывает за собой дверь.  
\- Александр? - Магнус поднимает голову от книги, в которую, казалось, уже успел погрузиться. - Я должен закончить работу...  
Алек же подходит ближе, обнимает за талию и выдыхает в губы:  
\- Да, давай поработаем.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тащим однострочники из орательных тредов.  
> Малек, PG-13, таймлайн 7й серии, утро после первого раза.

\- Мне действительно уже пора, - шепчет Алек, касаясь его губ на последок и начиная пятиться - пятиться! - к двери.  
\- Александр, постой, - справляется с нахлынувшими эмоциями Магнус.  
\- Что.. - Алек прерывается на полуслове, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение к своей шее.  
\- Я был.. взволнован и немного несдержан вчера, - поясняет Магнус, тепло смотря на него. - Тебе стоит сменить одежду после прихода в Институт.  
\- Что? - непонимающе хмурится Алек, и Магнус подводит его к зеркалу.  
\- Ты не заметил?  
Алек же удивлённо проводит пальцами по синякам на шее.  
\- Это... вау. Нет. Я начерчу Иратце, - он было тянется в карман за своим стило, но Магнус мягко перехватывает его руку.  
\- Могу я?.. - немного робко спрашивает он.  
Алек застывает в такой же нерешительности, но спустя несколько мгновений кивает.  
\- Сделай это.  
Волна магии с голубоватыми искрами ощущается на шее как нежная-нежная ласка.


End file.
